Bakugo and Kirishima in: Grocery Galore!
by The Last Cowboy
Summary: Bakugo and Kirishima are tasked with a list of items to pick up at the store for some of their classmates...whom's names that Bakugo can barely remember...it's gonna be a loooooooooooong night. One Shot and rated T for language and suggestive themes.


**Bakugo and Kirishima in: Grocery Galore!**

* * *

"You have to do it Kirishima," Aizawa spoke to the teen who was wearing a worried expression.

"Yeah, but he's in a bit of a mood today, can't I just ask Kaminari?"

"No. Bakugo has ducked out enough on this, and I don't care if he's gonna explode."

"But-"

"Kirishima."

"Hey work with me here, last time I tried to get him to do something, we lost a couch in the common area."

"You know we could've rebuilt it right?"

"You can't repair ashes Mr. Aizawa."

"Kirishima," Aizawa yelled as he activated his quirk.

"Ok ok…but if he kills me, you're cleaning it up."

"Just go so I can nap again."

"***gulp* **Ok."

Context is needed for this situation, you see every now again at the end of the month, Aizawa sends a pair of students to go grocery shopping for the rest of the class in their building. Mostly to build character and teamwork, but the other end of the reason was, of course, laziness.

Today, it was Bakugo's turn to do it, a special day since previously he remained unapproachable (because Bakugo) and every time he was paired up with someone that said partner would rope someone into it. Eventually, Aizawa simply got fed up with the entire ordeal, so he approached Kirishima (the only person the demon child would actually talk to), and that's where we are now.

The red head casually strolled up to the couch where Katsuki was sitting, what makes getting him on board even trickier is that when sparky sparky is watching pro-wrestling, he gets a little…let's say feral, the last time someone tried to snap him out of it, was the last time anyone saw Kaminari for a week. To sum up his injuries, the doctors still don't know how the table lamp got lodged into his rib cage.

But back to the main story.

"H-hey, Bakugo," Kirishima awkwardly greeted.

"GRRRRR!"

"Gah! H-hey man, b-bad news."

"GRRRRRRRRR (translation: What is it Kirishima, I'm busy watching someone's neck get broken)!"

"So uh, you know how we have to buy groceries every end of the month?"

"GRRRRRRYeahRRRRRRRRR!"

"Well, Mr. Aizawa wants you to come with me."

"HE WHAT!? I'LL KILL HIM!"

"No you won't," Aizawa yelled from down the hall.

"I GUH, fine…let's just go."

"Can't."

"But you just-"

"Gotta get all the requests," the red riot informed as he held up a clip board.

"GGGGRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!"

* * *

**1 Hour Later…**

**Location: Grocery Store.**

Kirishima held the board with the pen stuck in his white headband, whilst Bakugo angrily pushes the cart through the aisles.

"Ok, let's see…first on the list Aoyama."

"Who?"

"Ya know, Aoyama."

"Don't think I'd ask who if I knew dumbass."

'Oh right I gotta speak Bakugo,' Kirishima thought as he sighed, "The shiny guy."

"Oh yeeeeaah, what does he want?"

"Cheese."

"…and?"

"Just cheese."

"Then how do you know it was him, everyone wants cheese."

"It was written with glitter," Kirishima held up the clipboard to confirm that it was indeed in glitter, as Bakugo grabbed a thing of cheese from a shelf.

"K who's next?"

"Todoroki."

"What does that Icy-Hot bastard want?"

"…*giggle*."

"What's so funny?"

"Icy-Hot."

"You're serious…"

"Coooompletely."

A grin formed on the devil's face as he grabbed the pain reliever in the next aisle, there was no way he was ever gonna change the nickname now.

"Next is…nevermind."

"Who?"

"Nobody, I'll just get it later."

"Who is it?!"

"…Midoriya," the red riot whispered.

"Didn't hear you, speak up!"

"Midoriya," only slightly louder.

"DAMNIT SAY IT NORMAL!"

"Izuku."

"…"

"Baku-"

"No."

"Yes."

"I don't wanna."

"You gotta."

"I!"

"Yes."

"DON'T!"

"You have to."

"WANT TO!"

* * *

**Another hour later…**

Bakugo grabbed the All Might cereal in defeat, as his blood shot eyes glowed red in anger.

"There you go, was that so hard?"

"Like a brick house you asshole!"

"It's good to go ahead and rip off that band aid early," the red heads eyes went down to the next person on the list.

"Mina needs some Okra."

"Kirishima."

"I know, I know, you call her pinkie."

"Not what I was gonna say, I was gonna say just list off all of them so that we can just grab it in one go."

"Huh, that's pretty smart man."

"YOU CALLING ME STUPID!?"

"***sigh* **This is gonna be a long night, here we go-"

**List: (Not including the one's they've already gotten)**

"Sero wants oranges."

"Tape guy got it."

"Tsu wants jelly."

"Froggy, alright."

"Iida wants a can of beef stew."

"Engine legged four eyes, K."

"Uraraka wants some mochi."

"Pink cheeks."

"Do you know anyone's name?"

"They have names?"

"…Should've known you'd say that. Anyway, Kaminari wants some hamburger meat."

"Dumb face."

"Hagakure wants some candy apples."

"Floating clothes."

"Yaoyorozu needs another dictionary."

"Ponytail is a nerd."

"Sato wants some mini cakes."

"…I don't have one for him."

"Color me shocked, only two more since everyone else has gotten stuff leftover from last time."

"That sounds like a lazy excuse."

"Take that up with the author."

**(Author:…I mean he's right.)**

"Last one's are Mineta and Tokoyami."

"Grape perv and Bird boy, what do they want?"

"Well Tokoyami wants a poetry book by Edgar Allen Poe, and Mineta wants…huh?"

"What does it say?"

"Rubbers."

"…Like rubber bands?"

"I…guess?"

"I'm not gonna sit here all-night debating let's just get this over with."

"Lead the way short fuse."

"Bite me red hair!"

* * *

**1 Shopping trip and ride back to the dorms later…**

"K now to give everyone their stuff."

"Just call them all down!"

"Can't, as punishment for you not going before Mr. Aizawa demanded that we go to their rooms one by one."

Bakugo's face turned red in anger, as steam slowly boiled out of his ears.

"…MOTHER FU-"

We cut to Tokoyami opening his door, then thanking them as he took the book. Yaoyorozu was next and did the same, as well as: Sato, Hagakure (a bit confusing since she wasn't wearing anything much to their dismay), Sero, Tsuyu, Mina, Kaminari, Aoyama, Izuku (albeit in fear as the sight of Bakugo looking like a demon did make him nearly soil himself), Todoroki, and Iida. Their second to last stop was Uraraka.

***Knock Knock***

The brown-haired girl opened the door smiling.

"Hey Kirishima and Baku-GAH," she screamed as she jumped back behind the door, the angry aura emanating off of the spikey blonde was so intense it looked like he was about to blow up the building.

"Sorry Uraraka, he's been like this the whole time," Kirishima apologized as he handed the mochi to her.

"I-it's ok, I'm just gonna stand behind the door," she replied as she took the food, "By the way, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What's the tiny rubber bands for," she asked as she pointed to the small bag of braces rubber bands being held in Kirishima's left hand.

"Oh, yeah, well we couldn't find normal rubber bands at the store, so we got these instead. They're for Mineta."

"Why did he ask for rubber bands?"

"He just wrote "rubbers" on the list."

Uraraka went wide-eyed, and after a solid few seconds, she slowly closed the door.

"Huh, wonder why she got so weird all of a sudden."

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR."

"Down boy, down, we're almost done."

They made their way to Mineta's door, Kirishima was going to knock on it but, unable to contain his pent-up aggression any longer Bakugo smashed his arm through the door, unlocked it, and threw it open.

"Hey," Mineta shouted as he ran to the doorway, "What's the big idea!?"

"WE GOT YOUR RUBBERS YOU GRAPE," Bakugo shouted back.

"…Really," Minetas mood shifted from angry to happy almost in the drop of a hat…but changed once he saw that it was rubber bands…tiny rubber bands at that.

"…"

"What Mineta, you said rubbers."

"…am I a joke to you."

"YES!"

**SLAM!**

The door shut violently, so much so that when it closed that Mineta's face smashed through it creating a second hole, as Bakugo stormed off back to his wrestling show on his floor.

"S-sorry Mineta."

"…owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww."

"What's been going on here, I was reading my newspaper when I heard a door slam," Aizawa said as he walked up to the boys from the main doors of the floor.

"Nothing Mr. Aizawa, Bakugo is just being Bakugo," Kirishima replied.

"And he messed up my door, and my request," Mineta cried, his face still stuck in the door.

"What was your request Mineta?"

"Rubbers," the grape moaned.

Aizawa went wide-eyed and slowly turned his gaze to Kirishima.

"What, we got him rubber bands," Kirishima said earnestly.

"Tiny rubber bands," Mineta let out pathetically, causing Aizawa to start laughing, a rare sight to the two boys.

"Good job Kirishima," the man in black laughed as he patted the red-haired teen on the back, then walking away continuing his laughing.

* * *

**Back with Bakugo…**

"FINALLY, NOW I GET TO WATCH THE MATCH OF A LIFE TIME," he yelled as he grabbed the tv remote, and-

***Click***

Nothing.

***Click*…*Click*… *Click** Click* Click* Click* Click* Click* Click* Click* Click* Click* Click* Click* Click* Click* Click* Click* Click* Click* Click* Click* Click* Click* Click* Click* Click* Click* Click* Click* Click***

Bakugo opened up the back of the remote, only to find no batteries.

"Aw crap that's what I forgot to put on the list," Kirishima stated as he walked inside the main doors of the floor, "Sorry Bakugo."

"…"

"Bakugo?"

"…"

"We could always get Kaminari to-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**BOOM!**

**The End.**

* * *

**Authors Note: Honestly this was super fun to write for, except the part where i had to publish it again because computer nonsense, but i digress, really hope you guys liked this one, I love writing these little comedic short stories with just characters being characters.**

**Support is always welcome and I can't wait to see you guys in the next one, till then, see ya!**

**Also so's that there is no confusion, rubbers means condoms**


End file.
